


【Kojiyuu】戀愛曲奇

by KirishimaShigure



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaShigure/pseuds/KirishimaShigure





	【Kojiyuu】戀愛曲奇

1-戀愛曲奇  
“歡迎光臨。”咖啡店的店長，也是首席咖啡師的小嶋陽菜小姐，今天也是毫無幹勁的迎接著客人。本來以為今天進店的第一個客人會是早已熟悉的客人，沒想到來的卻是一個生面孔。  
“你好，請問這裡可以充電嗎？”小小的客人進來的第一句話是幾乎所有生面孔客人都會問的問題。陽菜上下打量了一下面前的這個人，並不算特別高的身高，稍微有點糟糕的穿衣品味，外加一個有點像登山包的大背包，手裡還抱著基本很厚很厚的書，一看就知道是想找個地方打發時間安靜的學習吧。  
“有哦，隨便坐就好，座位附近一般都會有插座的。”陽菜托著腮，有點無精打采的看著門口。  
小個子客人似乎並沒有打算找個安靜的角落坐下來，相反地，她來到吧檯位置坐下，掏出筆記本電腦放在吧檯上：“這裡也可以坐吧？”  
“可以是可以，不過你的書可能會弄濕哦？而且很窄。”陽菜直起身來，進入營業模式。  
“沒關係的，那可以給我來一份手沖咖啡嗎？”小個子客人笑了一笑。  
陽菜的眉毛往上一揚，懶洋洋的氣息瞬間一掃而空：“客人，你想喝哪種豆呢？”一邊說著，一邊遞給了她一本小小的冊子，一本記載了這家店內所有單品豆信息的小冊子。  
小個子客人漫不經心的翻了幾下，“唔……那就，耶加雪菲 黑櫻桃吧*？”  
“好~”陽菜一邊接過小冊子放在吧檯的抽屜裡，一邊從圍裙的口袋裡抽出一根橡皮筋，把散落的頭髮往後一攏，扎成了單馬尾髮型。  
“咖啡師小姐真好看啊，頭髮也很長很柔順的樣子。”小個子客人看著陽菜白皙的後頸，不禁輕輕地咽了一下，“我叫大島優子，請問咖啡師小姐叫什麼名字？”  
“小嶋陽菜。”一邊說著，陽菜一邊把玻璃濾杯和分享壺用過濾水沖洗了一邊，並把所有東西都放好在手沖架上，放好濾紙，開始秤豆。  
“小嶋さん這裡很安靜呢，明明都已經12點了。”優子四處環顧了一下，除了自己之外沒看到其他人。  
“我們才剛開門哦。”陽菜很淡定的把秤好的豆放入磨豆機，磨成粗細合適的粉末後，倒入已經沖洗好的濾紙之中。  
“誒？明明都已經快下午了？”  
“我們這裡營業到晚上12點的嘛，所以早上也會12點才開。”陽菜漫不經心的回答了一句。做手沖的時候她完全沒辦法分心再去講太多的話，光是讓水流和咖啡粉成90度垂直就需要耗費不少精力，更別說要同時兼顧時間和水量。  
優子看著這樣的陽菜看的有些出神。她喜歡咖啡，也喜歡漂亮的女生，現在面前的這個人不僅漂亮，沖咖啡的手勢也相當專業，她不禁想了解面前的這個人更多事情。她喜歡什麼？她討厭什麼？她平時工作的時候是怎麼樣的？  
看了一下水量差不多了，陽菜把右手輕輕往上一提，同時左手摁下計時器。嗯，時間也控制的非常好。再看看咖啡粉的狀態，也非常好*²。她把分享壺放到一個精緻的木托盤上，再在托盤上放了一隻小巧的玻璃杯和用陶瓷碟裝好的幾塊曲奇，然後把托盤端到優子的面前：“你的耶加雪菲黑櫻桃，請慢用。”  
優子小心的倒了一點咖啡，端起杯子呷了一口。淡淡的酸味和果味在口中噴湧而出，咖啡味和苦味隨後而至，給人的感覺相當新鮮，明明聞上去是這麼的清香撲鼻。  
“真好喝啊。”  
“你喜歡喝就好。”  
正在沉默之際，一隻短毛三花貓忽然從不知道哪個角落走出來，一邊慢悠悠的往前走，一邊打著哈欠，甚是可愛。優子看到，不禁產生了想摸摸它的心情：“小嶋さん，那隻貓我可以摸摸嗎？”  
“可以哦，請便。”說著，陽菜又打了一個哈欠。她似乎是確實有點困，從吧檯裡面拉過來一張高腳椅，直接坐在吧檯前趴著睡了起來。  
【小嶋さん跟這隻貓真的好像啊，不知道這隻貓叫什麼名字呢？】看著陽菜的睡顏，優子不自覺的有了一絲的微笑。她抱起那隻三花貓，放在膝上輕輕地摸了起來。那隻三花貓也不掙扎，和它的主人一樣打了個哈欠之後在優子的膝蓋上打起了瞌睡。  
一邊喝著咖啡看著陽菜的睡顏一邊工作，似乎是個挺不錯的勞逸結合方式呢。優子微笑著打開了筆記本電腦的電源。

2-冰滴，大王和午後的陽光  
“打擾了……”“歡迎光臨。”陽菜懶洋洋的聲線和優子的聲音伴隨著門鈴的響聲同時響起。  
“啊，是大島さん啊，來的真早啊。”陽菜看到來的人是優子后，又懶懶的趴回吧檯上發呆了。  
“小嶋さん，已經是中午的十二點了哦……一點都不早了啦……”優子苦笑著，坐到了昨天做過的位置上，“小嶋さん已經吃過午飯了嗎？”  
“吃點曲奇就好啦，反正曲奇放久了會軟掉，不好吃嘛。”一邊說，陽菜一邊從展示櫃里拿出了一塊餅乾放到嘴裡。  
“要好好吃飯哦，這樣不太健康。”優子抱怨道。  
“沒關係啦，今天要喝點什麼？”  
“唔……”優子環顧了一下吧檯，發現冰滴咖啡壺正在運作中，便指了指冰滴壺說：“那我喝冰滴可以嗎？”  
“可以是可以啦，不過還要等一會才好哦。”陽菜看了一眼冰滴壺，冰已經快融完了。  
“嗯，沒關係的，我坐著等一會就好。”優子點了點頭，打開了筆記本電腦的電源，工作了起來。  
“喵~~”昨天的三花貓伸著懶腰的走了出來，一下跳到優子的膝蓋上，蹭了蹭她的手臂。  
“難得大王竟然肯粘你啊。”陽菜笑著從吧台後走了出來，蹲在優子身邊，摸了摸這隻三花貓的腦袋。三花貓懶懶地喵了一聲，瞇著眼睛，似乎非常享受陽菜的撫摸。  
“它叫大王？明明是女生？”  
“嗯，是啊，她的樣子很像大王不是嗎？懶洋洋的巡視著這家店，累了就會有人服侍她。”陽菜用寵溺的目光看著優子膝上的大王說道。  
這麼說好像也沒有什麼錯呢？  
陽菜站起來，回到吧檯後面，把冰滴咖啡壺里的咖啡倒了一半到盛滿冰的杯中，放到優子的旁邊：“這是中國雲南的咖啡豆哦，名字還挺好聽的，叫彩雲之南。”  
優子喝了一口，輕微的苦澀味和酸味伴隨著淡淡的咖啡香味如清風一般輕撫過優子的口腔和鼻腔，和午後的陽光相映成趣，讓人感覺十分舒服。  
“真好喝啊。”  
“喜歡就好啊。”  
陽菜的淺笑讓優子愣了一愣：“果然小嶋さん很好看呢。”  
“謝謝。”陽菜把剩下的冰滴咖啡倒到另一隻裝滿冰的杯子里喝了一口，“嗯，果然午後喝這個最舒服了。”  
“對啊。”優子喝了一口咖啡后，繼續開始工作。

兩人一貓在灑滿陽光的咖啡店里，慵懶的度過了一整個下午。

3-荷蘭烤餅和貓科動物  
“打擾了。”優子推門進來，卻並沒有聽到熟悉而慵懶的“歡迎光臨”。陽菜似乎並沒有留意到優子的到來，她背對著門口，似乎努力的搓著什麼的樣子。  
“小嶋さん在做什麼？”優子一邊走向自己常坐的吧檯位置，一邊觀察陽菜到底在幹什麼。  
“啊大島さん，我在做給客人吃的鑽石餅。”陽菜一邊說著，一邊把手上的麵團成一條長長的圓柱形麵團。搓好后她用保鮮膜把麵團包好，扔到冰箱的冷凍層，洗了洗手后，問優子：“大島さん今天要喝什麼？”  
“唔……有餅乾的話，美式吧？”優子一邊打開筆記本電腦的電源，一邊說，“唔……還有，小嶋さん其實可以叫我的名字的。”  
“唔……優ちゃん？”陽菜試探的叫道，“總感覺直接叫名字的話，還是有點不好意思。”  
“好像也是……那我可以叫你にゃんにゃん嗎？”  
“誒？為什麼這麼叫？”  
“因為，總覺得小嶋さん和大王好像啊，懶洋洋的。”  
“唔……隨意啊。”陽菜不可置否的聳聳肩，“不過這麼說的話，優ちゃん你自己也很像一種動物啊。”  
“什麼動物？”  
“花栗鼠。”  
優子怎麼想都想不明白，自己怎麼忽然之間就像花栗鼠了。她皺著眉頭想了很久，最終還是問陽菜，“為什麼我像花栗鼠？”  
“唔……不知道，就是感覺像。”

把冷藏好的麵團拿出來，細細地切成一片片圓形餅乾坯，放好在鋪上油紙的托盤上，放入烤箱30分鐘后，剛烤好的鑽石餅新鮮出爐。配上有些苦澀的冰美式，味道剛剛好。  
陽菜把冰美式和鑽石餅放到優子旁邊后，自己也拿起了一塊鑽石餅吃了起來。吃完了還不忘舔掉手指上的餅乾屑的這個小動作，讓優有些忍俊不禁：“にゃんにゃん真的好像貓啊。”  
“哪有。”  
“聲音也好好聽。”  
“才沒有的事。”  
但是陽菜微微有點紅的耳朵還是出賣了她，而且這點剛好被優子看到了。  
有些彆扭的樣子也相當可愛哦。優子默默地在內心的本子上又寫下了一個陽菜可愛的地方。

4.香草拿鐵和毒舌和萬人迷  
“打擾了。”一邊說著一邊推門進來的的優子發現自己今天不是最早到店的那個人。吧檯的位置坐了一個剪了一頭清爽短髮的女生和一個幫著超級顯眼的蝴蝶結的女生，陽菜正和她們聊的非常愉快。  
“にゃんにゃん，下午好哦。”優子一邊說著，一邊把書包放好。  
“啊優ちゃん，我介紹一下哦。”陽菜說，“這是みーちゃん峰岸南，另一個是たかみな高橋南，因為名字都是みなみ所以你就這麼叫就好了。”  
“啊，你們好，我是大島優子。”優子欠了欠身。  
“你好，にゃろ的朋友嗎？”  
“啊，應該說是熟客吧？”優子想了想，與其定義為“朋友”倒不如定義為“熟客”吧？畢竟雖然互相叫暱稱，但是她對陽菜的了解還真的不算特別特別深。  
“這樣嗎？那要小心哪天被這個毒舌女弄傷了哦。”たかみな大笑著說道。  
“……小矮子，你這麼想喝意式特濃的話應該跟我講啊。”陽菜的氣場瞬間冷下來，讓其他三人不寒而慄，“對不起。”  
“不過我覺得，服務行業的話，有的時候不毒舌是不行的吧？”優子想了想之後說，“比如碰到無理取鬧不肯好好溝通的客人的時候，好言相勸應該沒有毒舌那麼好吧？”  
陽菜愣了愣，然後“噗嗤”一下笑了出來，“要喝香草拿鐵嗎？我請你喝。”  
“啊，好，謝謝。”優子一邊坐下，一邊打開電腦，開始工作了起來。  
雖然有點討厭嘴巴不饒人的女生，但是放在にゃんにゃん身上好像並不會有太排斥的樣子……果然我是個重度顏控嗎？還是說我是個……抖M？  
優子感覺再這麼思考下去似乎不太好，於是專心開始工作。

雖然說是一回事，但是真實見到又是另一回事了。  
“陽菜ちゃん真的不打算跟我交往嗎？我是真的很喜歡你哦~”面對這麼浮氣的男生，不要說陽菜，就算只是坐在一邊的優子都感覺到了尷尬和不適。  
“先生，我跟你並不是很熟的，可以不要這麼叫我嗎。”陽菜一邊擦著咖啡杯上的水，一邊厭惡的說著。  
“那我們現在這麼聊著不是已經變熟了嗎？我感覺我們明天就會成為男女朋友的。”已經不只是尷尬了，已經到了惡心的程度了，但是優子也不好說什麼。  
“先生，雖然說醜的人在我身邊能襯托的我很好看，但是一坨新鮮的牛糞上直接插鮮花的話鮮花也是會死的，更何況是一坨連養分都沒多少的牛糞，鮮花會死得更快的，所以不好意思咯。”  
哇……不僅毒，還很黑。  
但是效果似乎還不錯。  
看著那個男人的臉從紅變青變紫再變黑，優子不是一般的……開心。  
“にゃんにゃん真受歡迎啊~”優子向陽菜打趣道。  
“被這麼說完全不開心啊。”陽菜歎了口氣，把咖啡杯倒扣在咖啡機上*。  
“我最喜歡にゃんにゃん了~”  
“嗯，我也最喜歡優ちゃん了。”  
……………………………………………………  
誒？  
優子忽然感覺自己的臉都燒起來了。雖然知道這個喜歡的意思肯定是客人方面的喜歡，但是還是會害羞的啊。

5-摩卡、大叔心和家政婦  
“にゃんにゃん了，拜託了！可以讓我摸一下你嗎！”  
“誒？”陽菜對優子的這個請求感到詫異，“為什麼忽然要摸我？”  
“唔……感覺にゃんにゃん了會很好摸！果然第一次見面的時候就很在意了！胸很大！屁股也很大！”  
“優ちゃん你是變態嗎！”陽菜嫌棄地說道。  
“被說變態也沒關係！請給我摸吧！”優子一邊說著，一邊直接摸上手，“啊啊啊胸部的觸感好棒哦！果然にゃんにゃん的身體超級棒！最高！”  
“やだやだ！你是時候住手了你這個大叔心的變態！”  
“才不要~にゃんにゃん的胸部好軟啊~屁股也很好摸~”  
“給我住手啊你個變態大叔！”  
陽菜對優子的良好印象在今天瞬間崩塌……了一半吧。

“你點的摩卡。”等優子冷靜了下來之後，陽菜把咖啡放在優子面前，“……優子，變態。”  
“誒……”優子一臉被擊沉的樣子，坐在座位上。  
“現在可是開店時間哦？被其他客人看到非常不好的哦？而且這樣感覺很奇怪！”  
“那……就是說，在家就可以了嗎？”  
“……才不是！”  
“是的吧是的吧！！”  
“不要一邊說著一邊摸上手啊笨蛋栗鼠！”  
“就這麼決定了，今晚就去にゃんにゃん家玩吧！”  
“也不要擅自給我決定啊變態大叔！”  
唔……說不定我真的是M？被にゃんにゃん紅著臉罵的感覺，意外的好。

“……”優子對陽菜的良好印象在今天也瞬間崩塌……了一半。  
極度凌亂的床鋪，髒髒的廚房，超級多吃完的便當盒和喝了一半的飲料，積了厚厚一層塵土的桌子……  
只能用不忍直視四個字形容啊！  
“所以都說了讓你別來。”陽菜歎了口氣，“我每天下班時間都很晚根本沒可能打掃，會影響到鄰居的。”  
而且我也不擅長打掃就是了。不過這句話是絕對不會說出來的。  
“……”優子歎了口氣，脫下鞋子進屋，開始收拾了起來。  
“誒？不用幫忙收拾啦！”感覺超不好意思的！竟然要第一次到家的客人幫我打掃！  
“にゃんにゃん不擅長收拾吧。”優子歎了口氣，“既然にゃんにゃん不擅長收拾，那我幫你收拾就好啦，不過作為報酬……”  
唔，不讓她清潔的最主要原因果然還是清潔的代價太大了！  
“幫にゃんにゃん清潔的話，就可以隨便摸にゃんにゃん了~”優子一邊哼著歌一邊收拾這讓陽菜怎麼想怎麼不對……  
有種引狼入室的感覺了。

6-焦糖瑪奇朵和悸動  
隨著彼此認識的加深，優子發現陽菜是個很有趣的人。  
在店裡的時候是個呆呆的傢伙，實際上內心比誰都清楚發生了什麼。看上去乖乖的，實際上說話卻毫不留情，而且經常會有口不對心的情況發生。還是個溫柔又可愛的萬人迷。  
隨著彼此認識的加深，陽菜也發現優子是個很有趣的人。  
樣子蠢蠢的很像花栗鼠，笑起來絕對會備註目的白白的牙齒，偶爾還會露出標誌性一般的八字眉。在外面非常認真溫柔，但是回到家就會變成色色的大叔，自己都不記得哪裡沒有被她摸過親過了。  
不過，也沒有那麼討厭就是啦。X2  
啊，前幾個月優子就以“清潔和照顧完全不讓人省心的にゃんにゃん”為藉口搬進了陽菜的小公寓，不過真正的原因嘛……大概只有大島優子本人知道了。  
每天起來都能吃到優子準備好的便當，家裡也永遠保持潔淨，光是憑這兩點，陽菜就完全沒有了趕走優子的念頭了。  
果然要征服一個人的心，最好要先學會征服她的胃嗎？

“嗨，你的焦糖瑪奇朵。”陽菜把咖啡放到優子旁邊，抱怨道，“這麼甜膩的東西現在的我已經完全喝不動了啊……”  
“唔……還是挺好喝的啊。”優子喝了一口，放下了杯子。  
為了確認一下自己的甜感是不是出了點小問題，陽菜拿起優子的咖啡喝了一口。唔……果然還是好甜。  
抬頭看了一眼優子，平時都沒羞沒躁的傢伙現在居然會紅著臉地指了指咖啡：“那個……我喝過的……”  
“……”間接Kiss這個詞彙忽然出現在陽菜的腦海里。  
她終於明白為什麼平時都沒羞沒躁的傢伙居然會臉紅了。  
“……不是直接kiss啦，沒關係啦沒關係。”陽菜趕緊放下杯子，感覺自己都有點不好意思了。  
“所以直接kiss也沒關係的意思嗎？”  
一半玩笑一半認真的語氣問出口的話，把問話人自己嚇到了。  
“……不知道呢。”  
所以是有關係還是沒關係？  
果然是焦糖瑪奇朵的錯，甜過頭了。以後還是不要喝比較好。

Ending   
優子和陽菜非常有默契的把那天下午的焦糖瑪奇朵事件當做沒有發生過，但是果然已經改變的心不可能改變回來。  
“にゃんにゃん不討厭嗎？我亂摸什麼的。”  
“唔……已經習慣了吧，而且即使我說不要優ちゃん也還是會摸上來啊。”  
……說的好有道理哦。

優子發現自己對陽菜的身體越來越癡迷了，不僅是胸部屁股，還有脖子，大腿和……嘴唇。  
雖然感覺自己要是對這些部分上手了陽菜絕對不會放過自己的，但是有的時候自己不小心摸上去或者親上去了的時候，陽菜竟然沒有反抗，就像是下午曬完太陽心情不錯的大王一樣，隨便摸。  
“にゃんにゃん。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想親你。”  
“……誒！！！！！！”  
果然還是好想親她。所以即使不得到同意也想親。反正第一次摸她的時候也沒有得到同意嘛。  
優子一下抱住了陽菜，踮起腳尖，輕輕地蹭了一下陽菜的嘴唇。  
糟糕，にゃんにゃん的嘴唇好柔軟，好想再親一口。にゃんにゃん的臉變紅紅的，好可愛。  
自己是不是中了名叫“小嶋陽菜”的病毒？  
“にゃんにゃん，再來……”  
陽菜沒有拒絕，只是輕輕地抱著優子，然後輕輕地親了下去。  
果然好柔軟啊，にゃんにゃん也好香啊。好想一直親下去啊。  
想獲得小嶋陽菜的全部。  
陽菜知道優子一邊親吻自己的同時一邊對自己的胸部上手，不過她並沒有想拒絕的意思。自己也說不出來為什麼，但是或許喜歡這種感情就是會忽然降臨的吧，不然為什麼每個不同的神話里都需要一個愛神呢？  
無法解釋的話，就不解釋，坦然接受就好了。  
越來越熾熱的吻，不斷升溫的空氣和甜蜜的聲音，這一切是不是都可以歸咎于那天下午的那一杯焦糖瑪奇朵呢？

“我最喜歡にゃんにゃん了。”  
“嗯，我也最喜歡優ちゃん了。”


End file.
